


Rubber Ducky You're the One

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin in Severus Snape's office with the rubber duck - for hp_wankfest 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky You're the One

Remus sat on the edge of Severus' desk with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Severus was late. They'd had an appointment, assignation scheduled for four o'clock sharp. He imagined Severus had been delayed by Minerva and their next Quidditch wager. If he was unlucky, which of course he was, Albus had summoned him and the man would be delayed interminably. He pressed his hand to his half hard cock.

Severus had been an unholy tease at lunch. He had reached over Remus for the salt and pepper several times and pressed their thighs together; Remus had squirmed. Then the true assault had begun. Severus' notoriously sharp tongue lapped erotically at his spoon as he ate his cream of celery soup. He continued with the plate of bangers in front of him as he ran his knife slowly back and forth over the casing, before he finally sliced into it and released its juices. Remus had groaned. Dessert was strawberries and cream; by the time Severus was done sucking the cream off each lovely berry he had been ready to burst. Walking upright out of the Great Hall had been a monumental challenge.

Just thinking about it again had Remus' cock hard and throbbing; unable to help himself he gave it a squeeze. He needed a distraction; Severus would certainly be here at any moment. The classroom didn't offer much of anything; it was tidy to the point of being sterile. He swiveled sideways to look at the desk. A small cauldron sat on the opposite corner, a possible distraction. Remus reached over and picked it up. He chuckled as he looked into it.

The cauldron, obviously, held things that Severus had confiscated. There was a dicto-quill, dung bombs, all manner of folded parchments, a copy of Playwizard, and a rubber duck. Remus' fingers brushed over the duck. The texture was, well, enough to make him put the cauldron down and take the duck out. He stroked his fingers across the surface; it was almost like skin. His teeth came over his lip and he bit down. He had known that people had rubber fetishes, but he hadn't known why until now. The texture, Merlin, the texture.

He knew he shouldn't do it; it was perverse and wrong, but there was no way he could stop himself. His trousers were unzipped and he had the elastic of his pants shoved down under his hard cock in a thrice. He glanced at his swollen member and then at the duck before he brought them together. A loud groan escaped his lips. The rubber was wonderful as he rubbed the duck up and over and back down his cock. His hand slid so he could run the duck over the head of his cock; the slick pre-come made it even better. It felt so good.

Remus kept to the same movements with the duck, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough; he wanted to be surrounded by the feeling of rubber. He was a wizard; he had Transfiguration skills. Without missing a beat with the duck, he grasped his wand with this left hand and muttered an incantation. His prick was now surrounded by a yellow, rubber tube. He grabbed if firmly and began to wank in earnest. The head of his cock popped out the end on every down stoke.

He shouldn't do this; he should wait for Severus he thought as he drove himself harder and faster through the rubber. The fingers of his free hand went up to his chest to pinch a nipple through his shirt. It was perfect; perfect as wanks went anyway. He could see his distended, purple cockhead protruding from the rubber; his balls were drawn up tight. It would only be a few more stokes, his legs tightened and so did his arse. He attempted to muffle his shout as he came; long white ropes of cream landed in a criss-cross pattern on the dark stone floor. When his cock stopped pulsing he closed his eyes.

A dark, sultry voice intoned from the doorway. "You will clean up that mess with your tongue, return Miss Clearwater's duck to its former shape and then you will take care of this."

Remus' eyes opened and his head swivled.

Severus' hand reached down to squeeze the bulge in his trousers. "You cannot be left alone for a minute, can you?"

"Apparently not." Remus replied as he hiked up his pants and knelt down to begin his first task.


End file.
